


Beach Walk

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, Established Relationship, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: Iruka laughed as a tall wave rolled over his knees.A drabble for the prompt: water.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Kudos: 20
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Beach Walk

Iruka laughed as a tall wave rolled over his knees before turning around, grabbing Kakashi’s hand again, and starting back along the beach toward where the others were starting the fire for dinner. Iruka angled their path higher up the beach so that Kakashi would be less wet. The older man had put up with being over ankle-deep in the water for Iruka’s sake, so now Iruka would put up with being only ankle-deep. It had been a pleasant walk, and they’d be back to do it again tomorrow, Iruka knew, most likely walking the other direction along the shoreline.


End file.
